


Love is an open window

by eanard



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-04 16:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12172458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanard/pseuds/eanard
Summary: “I tried being romantic and throw pebbles at your window but I got the wrong house and hey you’re really cute and now I’m flustered“(inspired by a tumblr post)





	1. Risk

Donghyuck is gonna do it. He's gonna do it alright.

Today, at night, he's going to sneak out of the house, long after his curfew's passed. He'll climb out of his bedroom's window, slowly and as silently as possible, and jump onto his backyard. Then he'll take his bike and head towards Mark's house, a few blocks away from his, near the park.

As soon as he gets to the boy's house, he won't ring the bell. Oh hell nope. He's not gonna come inside Mark's house, he's gonna pull a romeo and Juliet style plan (without the dying, of course) and get mark to open his window (the metaphorical balcony) by throwing pebbles at it. Then, when the boy sees him, Donghyuck's gonna ask him out.

 

He's liked Mark ever since the boy talked to him on the first day of high school, asking for directions with way to formal korean (which immediately gave away the fact the older was a foreigner). When he saw Mark for the first time, he almost stopped breathing (he's not joking!!). Really. The boy was so breathtaking, so handsome, so beautiful. He answered after several seconds passed (Mark probably thought he was weird), blushing and stumbling over his words.

 

Now, Mark's a senior and he's going to graduate soon, which is what makes Donghyuck finally have the balls to make their relationship something more than friendship. He's tried to be subtle. God, you don't know how much he's tried. But Mark is completely oblivious with his advances. And he knows the boy is open to date the same gender, so why the fuck couldn't he catch the signs he sent at the party? Donghyck had literally given Mark a  _lap dance_  jesus christ. It'd been a dare, but did he really think that Donghyuck would do that to someone he didn't like? Hell no. He might like jokes, but he's never a jokester with matters regarding his and Mark's relationship.

So, when he gets to Mark's street, his house in front of his eyes, he's very determined to finally let his feelings explote. He leaves his bike on the walkway and jumps Mark's garden fence, heading to the left side of the house, knowing that's where the boy's room is.

 

This is where he should have sensed something was off. The garden he was in wasn't dead at all. It seemed newly watered and flowers were blossoming, but with the darkness and Mark in his mind, he didn't notice it at all. 

He's so ready to throw those damn pebbles that are in his pockets, so damn ready.

"Do it Hyuck. Shoot" he whispers to himself. He takes one pebble (he had three) out of his jacket's pocket and aims at the window with all his strength (it was in the second floor, so he had to use force if he wanted it to reach the glass)

As he's getting ready to throw the second one, he sees the light being turned on through the white thin curtains (Mark has white curtains? Weren't they blue?), and sees a figure come towards the window.

 

Oh god. This is it. This is truly it. Mark's gonna open the window and he's gonna confess, maybe with a corny line or with one of the boy's favourite songs, he's-

_Shit_

The person that appears in the window's frame is not Mark Lee.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A grey dyed haired boy is the one who answers Donghyuck's night call.

The person is not Mark. Not at all. In fact, it's a boy he's never seen before, with grey dyed hair. The fuck? he didn't look older than a high school student? impossible that he has dyed hair. Could be fake tho. Or maybe he's an idol? a trainee? Oh god please no. What if dispatch is around and catches this scene in their sneaky snake hands? He can already imagine the headlines 'young idol **x** is dating a boy, shocking everyone' or 'young idol **x** destroys his career after he gets caught with his boyfriend'. Well fuck dispatch, those homophobic little shits-

  

 

"Hey" the boy whisper-shouts. Donghyuck shakes his head and gets his butt outta his thoughts.  _Thinking way too far ahead._  When he looks back at the stranger again, the boy's torso is hanging a little bit more further from the window, and the moon shines on him, and his face comes into focus and-

 

 Welp. _Damn_. Stranger was effin hot. (A model maybe? With that face he must be one)

 

"Uh. Well. Uh" Donghyuck stammers, already feeling hella embarrased. Quick! think of something dumbass!!! If not he'll think you're weird or something! What if he calls the police for trespassing property. Donghyuck's too young to be sent to jail by such a handsome person. Anything. Say anything.

 

“I tried being romantic and throw pebbles at your window but I got the wrong house and hey you’re really cute and now I’m flustered“ Is what he rambles.

 

_Smooth Hyuck seriously. T_ hat sounded so damn gay, so gay, he wants to punch himself in the face. Or maybe bang his face on the nearest door. He literally told a guy he doesn't know that he thinks he's cute, but he still hasn't told Mark his feelings at all. Even though he's thought consistently about it.

 

He's expecting to be kicked out immediately, but to his surprise, the stranger laughs.

 

"Thanks." The boy on the window says, and wow, his smile was pretty " By the way, I'm Jeno. And you?"

 

"I'm Donghyuck" he replies, still totally confused about how he hasn't been kicked out yet.

 

"I think you're too"

 

"What?" 

 

Jeno points at him "I think you're cute too".

 

Oh.  _Oh_. This is certainly flirting (Right?) This boy is blatantly flirting with him, in the middle of the night, right next to his crush's house.

 

"I guess you were aiming for Mark's window, right? He's pretty popular around here."

 

"Me? Mark? Who- Who's Mark? I don't know a Mark ha ha ha"

 

It was getting colder. What a fail. His plan turned out to be a complete failure. He looked at his watch. 3:00 a.m. He should head back, he has school tomorrow and he needs time to sleep and mope about the outcomes of his night _adventure_.

 

The boy- Jeno, is still looking at him and god does Donghyuck feel like an ant, like an ugly pimply ant (the boy's skin was perfect the fuck?!! He needs to know the secrets to it). He clears his throat, (a little bit because he was sick, and a little bit because he wanted to have attention on him). "It was nice meeting you, i guess. I, ehrm, i must go now, its pretty late..."

 

"Sure" Jeno says, now with his arms crossed over the window's frame, his head resting on top of them. "Pleasure meeting you, Donghyuck"

 

Donghyuck nods, awkwardly, and quickly walks outside of the stranger's garden and into the walkway, where his bike was parked. His perfectly functioning bike, with brand new bought tires and- his bike wasn't there.

 

"Lol" is all he can say. This is what he gets for sneaking out at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lolll... this was gonna be 2 chaps. lel. now how the tables have turned.
> 
> It's going to have more chapters (obviously).
> 
> didn't proof read and thank you for reading srsly!!!


	3. Garden talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck's walk of shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sun is making me dumb. I can't work ughh. I just wanna sleep.
> 
> Ps: Before starting this, i was very sure of what ship it was gonna end as. But seeing the comments, now I don't know lol.
> 
> If this chap is crap sorrz. probs fix it later. it's the damn sun's fault.

There must be a deity, somewhere out there, laughing at his misery right now, cruelly eating popcorn like if they're in the theatre watching a comedy (because Donghyuk's life is a joke)

 

 

What should he do?

 

Without his bike, there's no way he can get back to his house quickly. And it was late. Very late. Almost 4 am. He doesn't want to be murdered by a criminal in the pitch black night (dawn?). He's intelligent enough to know it ain't wise to walk home under these circumstances. He isn't dumb.

 

So, he only has 2 tragic options left. Either ask Mark for help, or go to that Jeno-guy. Both are embarrassing, but it's obvious what he's gonna choose. There's no going around it. If he called Mark right now, then he would have to explain his situation, and there's no way he's doing that. Just imaging it makes him want to die.

 

So he opts for the lesser of two evils.

 

Grey-dyed-haired-dude it is.

 

Going back to the garden feels like a walk of shame (although he didn't hook up with anyone and he's not going back to his house, but you get his point). When he looks up to the window, the boy is still there, looking at the sky.

 

"I'm suprised you're still not asleep" Donghyuck voices, which makes Jeno look down to where he is.

 

"And I'm surprised you're still here" Jeno replies, slowly, like he's on the verge of sleeping (is he?). Or maybe he always talks like this. Maybe he's always a gentle, gentle person. With a gentle voice and overall calming aura. Or maybe it's the moonlight that's making everything so soft.

 

"Well. It's not my fault. Did you know your neighbourhood is dangerous? Someone literally just stole my bike" And it was a new bike dammit. His mother's gonna kill him when he tells her about it.

 

"Many college students live here. I guess that's why" the boy replies while yawning. "You shouldn't have left your bike outside. There's a rule around here, everything that's on the streets belongs to anyone that finds it. You should have brought it inside my garden."

 

What the fuck? Donghyuck didn't know Mark lived in such a dangerous place. " I don't think they're collage students. More like gangsters"

 

Jeno shrugs back at him " I've seen a lot of people do dumb stuff while drunk"

 

"This place is weird."

 

Jeno nods.

 

He's about to ask more about the neighbourhood, but he shakes his head instead. Not the time. He can ask Mark about it later. Back to the point. Focus.

 

"So...buddy, I have a question"

 

"Shoot"

 

"Can I crash at your place? I-" He doesn't even get the chance to start his explanation, when Jeno interrupts him.

 

"Sure." is what he says

 

"Really?" Donghyuck can't believe it.

 

"Yeah"

 

Huh. That was easier than expected.


	4. AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Text messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate <3 is renjun bc donghyuck said renjun is his soulmate :)
> 
> yall dank u very much for liking and for the comments and everything ily

Soulmate <3: How did it go

06:10 am

 

Hyuck: oh god

06:11 am

 

Hyuck: horrible

06:11 am

 

Hyuck: very very very horrible

06:11 am

 

Soulmate <3: what happened?

06:12 am

 

Hyuck: I went to the wrong house

06:12 am

 

Soulmate <3: omg. really??

06:12 am

 

Hyuck: :(

06:12 am

 

Soulmate <3: That sucks man

06:13 am

 

Soulmate <3: Tho it is very hilarious

06:13 am

 

Hyuck: my bike even got stolen smth

06:14 am

 

Soulmate <3: How did you get back home then?

06:16 am

Hyuck: I didn't

06:16 am

 

Soulmate <3: are you at Mark's then? That'd be awkward.

06:16 am

Hyuck: No. I'm at his neighbour's house. Still pretty awkward

06:16

 

Soulmate <3: ??

06:17 am

 

Hyuck: I threw pebbles at his window instead of Mark's

06:17 am

Soulmate <3: foauhwngouassdad

06:18 am

 

Soulmate <3: omggg

06:18 am

 

Soulmate <3: r u with him rn?

06:18 am

 

Hyuck: yeah

06:19 am

 

Soulmate <3: take a pic

06:20 am

 

Hyuck: why?

06:20 am

 

Soulmate <3: gotta see if he's hot

06:20 am

 

Hyuck:  **(pic)**

06:23 am

 

Soulmate <3: damn

06:23 am

 

Hyuck: he looks like an idol doesn't he?

06:23 am

 

Soulmate <3: he actually does

06:24 am

 

Soulmate <3: or a model

06:24 am

 

Soulmate <3: how old is he?

06:24 am

 

Hyuck: idk

06:24 am

 

Soulmate <3: ask him?!!

06:25 am

 

Hyuck: why u treat me lik dis

06:26 am

 

Hyuck: okay okay. I'll text you later then.

06:26 am

 

 

 


End file.
